SMasH InTo YoU!
by Sharaebebaby
Summary: Bella is somthing diffrent the only one of her kind on this planet sent to fufil her destny.. what happens when a beautiful vampire changes her plans...


Hello,

This is my first Bella/Alice fan fiction so go easy on me.. I do not own anything but the computer I am on.

~Sharaebebaby

I may be a idiot for falling in love with her. I may be the smartest woman in the world just because of it. Either way you look at it, I fell in love with Alice Cullen, my pixie like Goddess, she purifies me to the soul. Her love is something that is so raw and straight forward that it takes my breath away. I don't know if falling in love with my silly little vampire was smart or not but I do know how lucky I am too know that I am the only person that she will ever love in such a way with the raw, heated passion and lust.

I guess it could be a hard task loving a being like Alice, she is not an ordinary kind of lover and she won't take any old kind of love. With Alice I have to be raw and true, I have to be real and unpredictable at times and I must love her with every fiber of my being because I don't know any other way. Alice's love is a 'controlled substance' to me I cannot go without it to be 100 with you I can't go without her. But her love can be overwhelming at times, she is so passionate when it comes to me it comes off as her being possessive, but we are working on it. She loves me so deep that she can feel every emotion that I feel so it is hard to hide things from her. But Alice is the love of my life and I will love her until the day the earth is no longer round and even after that.

Alice is an Angel to some but to me she is a Goddess, from her spiky hair to her cold granite skin she is flawless. Her golden eyes captivate my very soul, she can give a look and I will melt on the spot her eyes are the type of eyes you can spend forever looking in. I love how her skin is always against mine, from when we share our bodies in the night or hold hands in the day, she is never too far away from me.

You see I know from the start just what the Cullen's were and I knew that there are only a few like them; I knew I would not have to kill these beings for they were true but I did not expect to fall in love with one of them. Vampires, a clan of them and they lived among humans. I am a hunter; I hunt mythical beings, magical and supernatural. I am a protector of the gods, in a way or so the gods prized children. It was what I was born to do, protect and serve. I lived in the heavens most of my life looking down upon the worlds and I couldn't help but feel a pain or a need for something. I watched in wonder at the emotions that humans and some animals felt and it captivated me. I have always been a wondering one is what my Ima would say to me.

I have been on the earth nothing more than a month before I had to kill a vampire, red eyes are the worst of them and that is mostly all that is roaming the earth today, such weak beings. Only a step above the humans they feed from. I roamed the globe unknown to all creatures of what I am and what I have been sent here to do. I traveled in search of a vampire coven that was very powerful, the gold eyes. I found them in a humble town called Folks in the state of Washington. They were living in a false peace with the Werewolves, the ones whom clamed to protect humans were designed to do just the opposite.

Do you know what a wonderful human creation is? ICE CREAM! that is what I was eating when I laid eyes on the Cullen's a clan or a family of young looking Vampires, four of them actually, One was a broody looking character a dark ore hangs around him. The next was a taller one with brown hair a larger muscular body a playful mood and love comes from him. Standing close to him I could tell was his mate a beautiful blond woman, a hidden pain darkens this angels halo I must figure out what that is if my destiny shell be fulfilled, last it was a handsome blond man who looked in pain but I could tell from a distance he was new to this life style all having. I continued to examine them eating my cotton candy ice cream when I saw her, a pixie like goddess walking the earth blessing it with her presents I resisted the urge to make everyone bow to her. I dropped my ice cream, they all looked in my direction but I did not care all I care about is this beauty before me.

I can't move from my spot, something is holding me back I am remembering something but I can't tell what, no not yet I focus my eyes again and they are gone. I must keep with my human personnel. I head to my first hour class and along I cannot wait till lunch. I truly love food human food is so unique the flavors, textures, colors, and smells I truly love it. I head to the lunch room, I was standing in line when they walked into the lunch, each one walking right to the lunch table with a brown bag in hand, all of them sat down before all eyes turn to ME! I went and sat down with the person I seem to get along with, her name is Angela she will one day be one of the greats.

"I see you caught the attention of the Cullen's" she whispered to me but I know they still heard her. I looked over at the bashfully. 

"I guess so" I mumbled "what is their deal?"

"They are total weirdoes" the young woman named Jessica said cutting into the conversation. "they are the adopted kids of Doctor Cullen, the two blonds are brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie the tall dark haired one is named Emmet that's Rosalie's boyfriend and he is Edward's brother and Edward is the dark looking one who seems to be too fucking good for anyone." She went off onto her own thing about Edward. I looked over at them all, their eyes were no longer dazed upon me, well all except one pair.

I froze time in the lunchroom, well for all the humans time sped up but for the Vampires and myself it slowed down they all went into defense, well all but the pixie like Goddess. I walked up to them.

"I will bring no harm to you but I ask you to come along with me."I walked past them to the back doors. They followed when we got a bit away we took off running.

"What are you?" Edward asked me as we stopped in a clearing.

"She is a Hunter" the pixie goddess said her voice of wind chimes, to her family.

"And you are a seer" I walked over to her, " I am Isabella" I stuck my hand out to meet hers instead she took me into a tight embrace I breathed in her intoxicating sent french vanilla.

"Hello I am Alice" she whispered to me, at that moment my heart no longer belonged to me I stared into her arms as I felt my heart begin to beat for her.

BOOOM…..


End file.
